its complicated for me x
by x-actress in the making-x
Summary: about a new student who as a very hard life with her little sister and her mum but do things get worse ?
1. Chapter 1

**As Jess made here way through the gates of waterloo road she felt really was the first day of a new term and she was new at this didn't know anyone and her mother couldn't be bothered to bring her on her first had already dropped her baby sister off at a made her way to the reception walked in and explained how it was her first day at the came to meet her and was shocked that none of her parents had brought her."Hello Jessica welcome to waterloo 't your mother or father brought you today?"Rachel asked."No Miss My Mother couldn't be bothered and i aven't seen my Father since we moved here my mum doesn't like us to talk about him he's trouble."Jess said."Ok well follow me to my office and we will get you your are going to be in 9F there are some nice people in their that will make you feel welcome."Rachel gave Jess her timetable and showed her the way to her new form they walked in everybody was staring."Mr Clarkson this is Jessica Jones she will be joing your form."Rachel said."Welcome jessica."Mr Clarkson said."Why dont you have a seat across from sambuca and said standing up and pointing to where she could sit."Thanks Miss Mason."He said again."See you later Mr Clarkson."Rachel said.**

**Sam and Lauren made friends with jess and they showed her around as they were in all the same had Miss Lipsit first."Bonjour le classe."Miss Lipsit said the all class anwered with bonjour all apart from jess she had never learnt French before at her old school they learnt spanish."welcome Jessica do you no any French?"Miss Lipsit asked going towards Jess."No Miss at my old school we only did Spanish."Jess Replied."Well you will probably pick it up quite quickly."Miss Lipsit said handing out the lesson went quite quick and Jess began to get the hang of it and began to have a laugh with sam and bell went to say that it was next had Art with Miss walked in with Sam and Lauren."Hello you must be Jessica Jones."Miss Cambell said coming up to the table Jess had sat down at with Sam and Lauren."Im Miss Cambell and if you have any problems you come and see me ok?"Kim said."Ok Miss."They were doing work on self was really good at art she was also a good little lesson was going by quite quickly but then Jess's phone went off she went in her pocket to turn it off."Jess at this school we have strict rules about Mobile phones you only bring it if you need it and if you have it it is turned off at all times."Miss Cambell said."Sorry Miss i will turn it off and put it in my bag."Jess said shocked at what just she turned it off she looked who had phoned her was the Nursery her little sister went to something was wrong."Jess can i have your phone."She hadn't noticed the all class was looking at her she turned her phone off and handed it to Miss Cambell."You can come and collect it at the end of the day."she said."But Miss i need it back i have to phone the nursery up about my little sister."Jess said."Im sure your mum will sort your little sister out if theres a problem"Miss cambell said."Not very likely."Jess said and went and sat back end of the lesson had come and Miss Cambell was thinking about what Jess had said what does not very likely mean surely its her mother's responsibility to look after her little sister.**

**The bell went signalling Dinner."Jess can i have a word please."Miss Cambell asked."I cant help thinkin what did you mean when you said not very likely?"She asked."Well i dropped her off at Nursery this morning my Mother was still in will probable be drunk out of her mind by now so they won't want her going to pick her up."Jess said telling her the truth."What about you Father won't he be able to pick her up?"she asked."No he doesnt even no where we are we just moved away from him my mum doesnt want us to talk to him she says he's trouble."Jess said."Ok well for this once you can have your phone back but you have to use it now when im here."She gave her her phone back and Jess turned it had sevral miss call's she rang back"Hello you rang me."She said."Yes im afriad your little sister has been sick would you be able to get intouch with your mother to come and get her she's been crying your name ever since you left this morning."The woman said."ok i'll try."Jess said "But if no one comes then i will pick her up after school."Jess said putting the phone down."Is everything ok?"Miss Cambell asked."No My sister has been sick and she hasn't stopped crying for me and they want be to get my mother to go and pick her she's going to be in a fit state to pick her up i'll have to ring her let her no."Jess knew that there was more to this complicated family."Ok well i'll just be at my desk marking some work."Kim typed in her mothers phone rang her mother answered."What do you want?"She said."Well i thought you might want to know that you other daughter is ill and they want you to pick her up."Jess said down the phone."I cant be bothered i've only had one drink go and pick her up after school i won't be home till around 2."Her mother heard this conversation and was shocked with what she heard."Fine then i will she's better off me picking her kind of a mother are you leaving us by ourselfs i hate you."Jess said putting down the ran out the classroom went after her and found her in the toliets crying."Jess please come me whats wrong you can tell me anything you know i won't tell anybody."Kim came out of the toliet makeup smudged on her face."Lets go to my office."Kim said and Jess followed her down the hall to her office."Have a seat on the sofa."She said "now what was all that about on the phone?"Kim asked."I just get so angry sometimes its my mum ever since she left my dad she can't cope she just gets wasted all the time and we never see house is a reck and im the only one that cleans but then i have to look after mollie i have to feed her get her ready get up with her in the my mum stays out till all hours and comes in with men we dont no."Jess said with tears rushing down her put her arm around her."You shouldn't be doing this on your own you need long as this been going on for?"She asked."Ever since i was 5 when my dad first left but then she takes him back then he leaves used to leave me on my own i had to walk to nursery on my first day on my own and ever since its been the same."Jess said."Ok we are going to sort this out don't worry."Kim said now why dont we go and get some dinner."Kim asked."Ok."Jess said wiping her went and sat with sam and Lauren and told them that she has family understood and said they will help imformed Rachel on what just happened."Ok so we will just need to give her our support."Rachel imformed all Jessica's teachers.**

**Jess had an even harder day as it went told her friends what a waste of space her mum was and Same said that sounded like her mum when she was end of the came and Miss Cambell had been to see Jess."Are you going to be ok tonight?"She asked."I've got to theirs nothing else to do anyway i will probably go and pick my sister up and teck her to mc donalds then go home and start cleaning up a bit then feed my little sister and put her to bed."Jess said."Ok but remember i am here for you,you can always come and talk to me."Kim said."Thanks Miss i better get going i dont want to be late to pick her up."Jess said."Ok see you tommorow."Kim said."Bye."Jess replied heading to the main little sister Mollie was all ready when she went and picked her apoligized about not being able to go and pick her up and they because the school rang up and they both headed into town to get something to was pushing Mollie in her was only 3 and didn't really understand what was happening she hardly knew her mother and relied on her big went into mc donalds and Jess ordered a kiddy's meal to share so Sam and Lauren and they went and sat with her."Argh is this your sister?"Sam asked."Yeah it's say hello."Jess said trying to get her sister to speak."Hello."Mollie ."Mollie cryed "Whats wrong?"Jess said."WEEWEE.""Ok darling i will sort you out."Jess took her into the toliets while sam and Lauren got their food and looked after Jess's came back and ate their Jess said goodbye and they headed to a place they had to call was in a really ruff estate which Jess had been used to as every where she lived where ruff unlocked the door and got her sister in and locked the then put Mollie in her high chair and started did the kitchen and the living had gotten to round 9 o clock and she decided to put Mollie to sang her a lullibly and got her off to there was a knock on the door she looked out of the window and was shocked to see Miss Cambell stood at the door."Hello Miss what you doing here?"She asked."I just came to make sure you and your sister was ok."She said."Yeah were fine i just put mollie to bed thats all now im going to just do my homework."she as they were talking they heard a cry."Oh i best go and check on her you can come in for a minute but then you best go you don't want to meet my mum she's horrible."Jess said going up the stairs and bringing her little sister down."She crys all the time she really gets on my mum's nerves so i just sort her out she kinda depends on me to look after her."Jess said."Argh she's really cute."Kim said"So what time is your mum home?"Kim asked."Anytime after midnight normally 2 to normally comes in wakes me up with all the noise and usually brings a man with her."Jess said."Well i better leave you to it then i just wanted to make sure you was ok."Kim said standing up and going to the door."See you tommorow miss."Jess the door for her."Goodbye Jess."Kim said closed the door and locked then put Mollie back to bed and started her went to bed around 12 adnher mother wandered in around 2 with a weird man."Jess get up and get him a drink while i have a shower keep him entertained thats your punishment for saying you hate anytihng he wants ok."Her mum said."Ok mum im sorry."She said gettting her dressing gown on and going down to meet was bold and he looked weird."Hiya sweetheart."He said."Come here and sit down."He started kissing pulled away but he slapped her across the picked her up and took her upstairs to her chucked Jess on the bed."Strip off."He did as he said and he was soon on top of was hopping her mum would get out soon and say her punishment was over normally for a punishment she just had to kiss them or strip dance but not punched her across the her mother said her punishment was over then he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night she was scared and knew that the guy was still in the next morning she got up she went and got her sister and got out the didn't bother taking her sister to nursery she took her to school with arrived early and she had two massive black eyes and brueses all up her didn't have no school pants so everyone could and Lauren was confused."Why did you bring your sister?"They asked."I just need her here with me im never letting her out of my sight."Jess said."What happened to you?"Sam asked."I cant say i just want to forget about it hope he's not there tonight."She was worried about Cambell called her out of registeration as Mr Clarkson rang her up."Jess follow me to my office."Kim said."What happened why have you got you little sister with you?"She was crying."Please dont take her away from me im never letting her go away from me."Jess sobbed."SSsshh why have you got all these bruises you didnt have them yesterday was it you mum?"Kim asked."No it was the guy she brought home."there was silence."Well you see when they came home around 2 she said i had to pay for what i said she normally makes me pay by kissing the bloke or entertaining him."Kim could see she was struggling."Dont worry just tell me ok take your time."Kim rocked the pram."Then she told be to go and entertain him while she had a shower.I went downstairs he told me to sit down she told him i could have any punishment her wanted so he started kissing me i didn't like it i pushed him away he punched me,He then picked me up and carried me to my room her told me to strip off then he started climbing on top of me i pushed him he started beating me up i didnt no what to do."Jess said crying in put her armm around her to try and carm her down."Miss what should i do?"She asked."I think you should report him your 14 you shouldnt be dealing with this."Kim said."He was still there this morning i quickly ran out with my sister he might of heart her."Jess said panicking."Dont worry im going to ring to police."She went and informed Rachel of what happened."Poor thing i'll ring the police you dont want her being on her own."Rachel police came Mr Mead showed them the way to the office."Jessica we will go around to your house and charge him but you will have to give a statement."The police man was no one at the house so the police couldn't charge mother turned up at school drunk."Exuse me i need to see my slag of a daughter Jessica."She said to Rachel."Please could you not use that language about your daughter i'll just go and see if she wants to come and talk to you stay here."Rachel went to kims office."Jess your mother's here to see you do you want to see her?"She asked."Ok i you look after Mollie."Jess said."Yeah off course i Jess followed Rachel to where her mum was."Mum why are you her."Jess asked."To make sure your ok."She said."Whatever you know mum i am so sorry if i upset you but normal mum's just ground there daughters not make them sleep with someone."Jess said and stormed went back to Miss Cambells office and sat down."I never want to see her again miss."Jess went and sat back down next to her."What did your mum say ?"Kim asked."She asked if i was ok so i told her that normal mums just ground their daughters not make them sleep with then i stormed will never learn she will probably have some other punishment ready for me tonight."Jess said shivering."Well school is going to do all it can to help you."Kim said.**

**Jess went to class and Kim said she would make sure Mollie was wemt to english she had Mr Clarkson like she has for tried to concentrate but ended up callapsing."Sam go and get Miss Cambell everyone go outside."He wemt over to where Jess Cambell came and they called for an ambulance came and Kim informed them of what happened last went to the hospital with her."Miss where am i?"She asked."You fainted they just checking you out then you can come back to school."Kim doctors examined Jess and found out that she was pregnant."No i cant be."Jess said horrorfied."Kim tryed to comfort her."I dont want my baby going trough what i have to or Mollie."Jess came and picked them up."Are you ok?"She asked Jess."Yeah i will be."She got back to school and Jess had to take it easy she went and got Mollie."Miss can i go home?"She asked Miss Cambell."Do you really want to go home?"Kim asked."Yeah my mum wont be there so it might be ok."Jess said."Ok but i will have to drive you home."Kim replied."thanks for everything miss."Kim drived them home and no one was there."Be careful and heres my number if anyone hurts you ring doesnt matter what time just ring and i'll come."Kim said."Thanks miss."Jess said getting out of the car and heading to the went inside and sat down.**

**It was soon tea time and Jess got some tea for was thinking about what was inside her was she going to keep it or decided that her and mollie needed a better ate knew that her mother wasnt coming home till 2 days she was sleeping at a mans house no knew Mollie and herself would be and Mollie both had an early did her homework and then she moved Mollie's cot into her didnt want to leave Mollie for a second.**

**The morning came Jess packed her school bag got Mollie and headed to she was walking down the stairs with her little sister their was a knock on the front door."Open up its the police."Jess ran to the door."Hello can i help."Jess asked confused."Im afriad that your mother had a drug found her at a flat which had been ok but in a serious condition."The police man stood at the door trying to take it all in."Does your mother normally leave you and your baby sister alone?"The policeman asked."Yeah normally she comes in at 2 in the morning."Jess said."Well i dont want to see her i have to go to school."Jess said."Why dont you want to see her."The policeman asked concerned."Cause its her own fault after what she made be do anyway gotta go."Jess the door .She walked up the path and the police man said nothing Jess arrived at school Miss Cambell came to find her."Jess will you come with me."She followed."Miss is it about my mum."Jess asked."We'll talk when we get in my office."Kim went in."Sit down Jess."She sat down and put the pram brake on."So you no about your mother,the police rang saying the came around but you didnt want to see her."Kim said."Yeah i dont want to see her after all she did to me."Jess said."I no but your mum might not make why dont you be there for her she's never been there for you but why dont you go and support her."Kim said."Ok miss can i go and see her?"Jess asked "Of course i will teck you if you want."Kim replied."Would you Miss i dont think i could go on my own."Jess replied and they both got Cambell went to tell Miss Mason that she was taking Jess to the hospital to go and see her they got there her mum was still in a looked so went in and sat down beside doctor came to explain to them both that if her mother wasnt out of the coma by this time tommorow then they would take it that the drug killed took hold of her mothers was so was had never seen her mother like this."Mum im so sorry i didnt meen what i said i love you really."Jess was behind her with Mollie."Please dont die."Jess said starting to put her hand on her sholder."BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP"The machine had 1 straight line going along it."NOO Mum please stay dont leave me i have nothing without you."Jess comforted jess and they headed towards a quiet room."Miss whats going to happen now i have no one only Mollie."Jess sobbed."Everythings going to be ok."Kim said putting her arm around wanted to go and see her went in on her own just be for the social services came."Mum i know you didnt meen to hurt be you just wanted to teach me a must of been hard for you but it was for me to."jess said holding on to her mothers had never seen her mother so looked out of the room and so miss Cambell with the people entered."Jess we have to go."One of the people said."No i want to stay here with my mum."Jess said."Please come with us."The woman said again."No i want to stay here with my mum we'll be fine."Jess men got hold of jess."Leave me alone i want to stay here."Jess said crying."No mum i love you so much."The all hospital could here Jess followed them out pushing Mollie's pram."We'll let you know where Jess is staying when we find a place she might be in tommorow we will see how see is."Said the woman taking Mollie of Kim."Ok thanks."Said Kim heading towards her headed back to school and let all the teachers was so Jess and Mollie was at the office of the social workers."Im afaid Jess you will have to go to and older care home for while and Mollie will have to go somewhere else."The social worker said."It wont be for long."She added."Noo i want Mollie with me."Jess said."Im afiad she cant it wont be for wil take you to the care home in a bit."The social worker got out of the car her baby sister still in the back of the car."No please i dont want to leave her why why."Jess said socialworker took her inside and introduced her to were people her age and some looked arond 6 and social worker woman in charge showed her where she could had to share a room with was 7 years mother and father died when she was a baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess didnt like it wanted her little sister she lay awake all night thinking about what lies ahead for her and her baby and got up around 7 and made her way down stairs with the girl she shared the room with."Morning Jess."Said the woman coming up behind her."Are you ok?You dont have to go to school you must be pretty upset about your mother"She said putting her arm around her."Im ok thanks i will go to school im over my mum its not like she did anything for me."Jess said sitting down with the rest of the sat next to Sarah and Emily Sarah was in year 9 as well but not at waterloo the head care worker went to ring up school to say that she was coming got all the children together and they headed out to the dropped Jess off first and Jill took her in."Goodmorning."Rachel said greeting Jill and Jess."Are you ok Jess?"Rachel asked."Yeah im perfectly ok."Jess said walking away from the two adults towards her friends."How was she last night?"Rachel asked."Well she was really is sharing rooms with Emily whos Seven and she made some friends but she is really missing her sister.I heard her crying but when we went in she stopped.I think she is just blocking her emocians inside."Jill said."Ok thanks for telling wil keep an eye on her today and we'll try and talk to her."Rachel said."Bye."Jill said walking back to the went to tell the members of the staff that Jess was coming informed Kim about what Jill had said.**

**It was form first sat next to Sam walked in and sat down next to the window."Jess Miss Cambell said she wants a word with you this morning."Mr Clarkson got up and went out the room towards Miss Cambells arrived and knocked."Come in."She said."Hello Jess come and sit down we can have a chat yeah."Miss Cambell went in and sat pulled a chair in front."Now you must be pretty upset from what happened yesterday."Kim said."Do you need to talk?""No im fine Miss."Jess said looking down at the floor."Well i have been told to tell you that your mothers funeral next wednesday."Kim siad."Is that ok?"She asked."Yeah whatever."Jess replied."Can i go now?"Jess asked."Well if you want remember im always here if you need to talk."Kim said**


End file.
